Sherlock Holmes and the Unexpected Case
by Shining Pheonix
Summary: It started as a simple vacation to America, but quickly turned in to a case that would change Sherlock Holmes forever. With the American Mob after him, Holmes must answer one question, Who Is Edward Reigns?


**Sherlock Holmes**

**And the Unexpected Case**

"Lestrade, what is this?"

Sherlock Holmes raised the two tickets he had just been handed up for emphasis.

"Why, they're boat tickets for America." The detective responded.

"I can see that, Lestrade. What I want to know is _why_?" Holmes snapped.

"They're to thank you and Doctor Watson for your help in recovering the Queen's Royal Seal two months ago. The Yard thought an all expenses paid trip to New York appropriate." Lestrade answered.

"I doubt that very highly, Detective." Holmes countered, his glare piercing down to the Scotland Yard Detective's soul. Lestrade suddenly found the wall slightly to the left of the legendary detective rather interesting.

"It was the Queen's idea, actually." He finally admitted.

"What was the Queen's idea?" Watson asked, entering 221B Baker Street.

"It seems that Scotland Yard is sending us to New York for helping them find the Queen's Seal." Holmes replied, looking over the tickets.

Watson placed his bag on the table and his umbrella in the stand. "Well, shall I pack for another case then?" the good Doctor asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Lestrade asked, suddenly loosing interest in the wall.

"That would be wise, after all I highly doubt that the Yard, even with the Queen's order, would send us anywhere for no reason." Holmes replied, already beginning to dig his oft-abused suitcase out of the closet.

"Now see here, Holmes…" Lestrade started.

"Should we take the full kit, or just the basics?" Watson asked over the detective.

"Now wait just a second!" Lestrade tried again.

"The full kit would be just fine, after all this time we will have a good bellhop to help us move everything about." Holmes answered, packing his beloved Stradivarius into its case.

"Do not ignore me Holmes!" Lestrade finally shouted, outraged.

Holmes turned to the detective. "If you needed something, why didn't you just ask?"

Lestrade sighed, "I was trying to say that the Yard has no ulterior motive this time. It's a simple vacation, no more and no less. In fact, New York has its own legendary detective, I was rather confident that you would have heard of him, his name is…"

"Edward Reigns, Yes I have indeed heard of him." Holmes finished. "An amazing detective, solved his first case at the age of 10, gained his P.I. license at the age of 12, and helped bring down two of the most nefarious organized crime families in New York. I had indeed hoped to make his acquaintance."

Watson turned to face both detectives. "Then the camera and autograph book would be more appropriate. How long are we going to be in New York, Lestrade?"

Lestrade silently thanked the doctor for saving him from Holmes' ire. "The Yard has paid for three weeks in New York, as well as a week both ways at sea."

"Very well, when do we leave?" Watson asked.

"Tomorrow at Ten O'clock." Lestrade replied.

--The Next Morning—

"Now, you two take care of yourselves in America, and don't forget to bring me back something interesting!" Mrs. Hudson shouted at the cab currently taking the pair of Englishmen to the pier.

Upon arriving at the docks, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were confronted by none other than the legendary Napoleon of Crime himself, Professor James Moriarty.

"Now to what do we owe this pleasure, Professor?" Holmes asked as he stepped out of the cab.

"Now Mr. Holmes, I think a man such as yourself would know that I would take interest when my arch-nemesis leaves London. After all, I just wanted to see you off as the last thing I do before I become bored without you here to match wits with." Moriarty replied.

"Don't worry about that, Professor." Holmes started. "I have made many arrangements to prevent you from being bored while I'm gone. In fact," Holmes checked his watch. "In five minutes, Scotland Yard should be raiding your largest warehouse."

"Scotland Yard should be WHERE!?" the professor shouted.

"Run Professor, you just might make it in time to be served your sappina." Holmes suggested.

"There will be consequences for this, Holmes!" Moriarty shouted as he ran from the docks.

"How in the world did you get the search warrants?" Watson asked, retrieving his suitcase from the cabby.

"I didn't." Holmes responded. "I have recently been working on the art of the successful bluff."

At this moment, Lestrade arrived from the direction Moriarty had so recently departed in. "Why was Professor Moriarty in such a hurry?" He asked the pair.

"He suddenly forgot an important appointment." Holmes answered, his face revealing nothing.

Behind him, Watson was holding his side in an effort not to perish laughing.


End file.
